


Under the Stars

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “Yes,” Philip says into the phone. Lukas can only see the vague outline of him in the pitch dark, but his eyes are bright when they dart over to find him. Lukas thinks he sees a smile pulling at his lips. “Helen, we’ll be fine.”Lukas snorts, shaking his head. Leave it to Helen to think they’ll forget how to function as soon as the lights go out.“Okay,” Philip says, trying to suppress a sigh. “Yes. Okay, I’ll see you guys then. Okay. Be safe. You too. Bye.” He hangs up his phone and tosses it aside, shaking his head and leaning back against the couch. “So, supposedly, a little private plane crashed outside the drugstore on 10th street. No one was hurt but it took down a bunch of powerlines. Everything’s out everywhere. Tony called and told her. She and Gabe are still in the city.”“Great,” Lukas says. “Do they know how long it’s gonna be out?”Philip shrugs, shaking his head.





	

“Yes,” Philip says into the phone. Lukas can only see the vague outline of him in the pitch dark, but his eyes are bright when they dart over to find him. Lukas thinks he sees a smile pulling at his lips. “Helen, we’ll be fine.”

Lukas snorts, shaking his head. Leave it to Helen to think they’ll forget how to function as soon as the lights go out. 

“Okay,” Philip says, trying to suppress a sigh. “Yes. Okay, I’ll see you guys then. Okay. Be safe. You too. Bye.” He hangs up his phone and tosses it aside, shaking his head and leaning back against the couch. “So, supposedly, a little private plane crashed outside the drugstore on 10th street. No one was hurt but it took down a bunch of powerlines. Everything’s out everywhere. Tony called and told her. She and Gabe are still in the city.”

“Great,” Lukas says. “Do they know how long it’s gonna be out?”

Philip shrugs, shaking his head. 

Lukas clicks his tongue. It’s just his fucking luck that a goddamn _plane_ would crash on the night he’s been planning to take Philip out. They were gonna go to an actual, real sit-down dinner and an actual, real movie. He was even thinking about popcorn and snowcaps, ice cream down the street from the theater when the movie was over. He’s so irritated and he knows Philip can tell from the look on his face. “Dammit,” he breathes, shaking his head.

“It’s okay,” Philip says, reaching over and taking his hand. “It’s not like this is something you could have seen coming.”

“Still.”

Philip laughs, grinning, and Lukas can’t help but smile back at him. He always feels a little weak when Philip smiles like that, highly aware that the boy in front of him holds his heart in his hands. He could tear him apart with a word, build him up with a look. Lukas wishes he could give him the world. Wishes he could give him everything.

“So what should we do?” Philip asks, running his bare foot up Lukas’s ankle a little bit. “It’s gonna start getting stuffy in here soon. They’ve probably got fans somewhere but we’d have to look.”

Lukas stares at him for a couple moments, and something catches his eye out the window. It looks like a star shooting across the sky, and he only sees it for a second before it’s gone. “Let’s go out,” Lukas says, his eyes finding Philip’s again.

Philip cocks his head a little bit. “Everything’s gonna be closing up, I’m sure,” he says.

“Nah, not to anyplace like that,” Lukas says, scooting forward a little bit. “I know they’re always easier to see out here than in the city, but now that all the lights are off it’ll be even better.”

“You talking about the stars?” Philip asks, following his gaze out the window. 

“Yep,” Lukas says, patting him on the knee as they get up. “Let’s go get some blankets and some of that leftover Chinese.”

~

They finish the crab rangoon and what’s left of the brown rice, and Lukas balls up a couple jackets behind their heads and pulls Philip down against him. Philip slides his hand up and down across Lukas’s chest and tangles their legs together. 

“Now, if I was cool, I’d be pointing out constellations and shit,” Lukas says. “But instead I’m just gonna nod in appreciation and hold you tighter.” He briefly tears his eyes away from Philip to look up at the sky. Everything is brighter because there isn’t an artificial light on for miles, and he thinks he might have been a little bit afraid climbing up here if he wasn’t holding Philip’s hand the whole time. They’re only about fifteen minutes away from the house, but it feels like they’re in their own little world. 

“You’re still cool, even if you don’t know the easy ones,” Philip says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Oh, I know Orion’s Belt,” Lukas says, reaching up and pointing at it. Everything is so vibrant right now that it feels like the blackness of the sky is just a sheet, and the stars are holes where the light is shining through. Like the night is just draped over the brightness of day. 

“I’d hope so,” Philip says. 

“And the Big Dipper,” Lukas says, his fingers tracing the stars that make it up.

Philip hums and Lukas can feel him smiling. 

“And there’s you,” Lukas says, moving his hand a little bit to the left to a particularly bright and beautiful cluster of stars.

“Oh yeah?” Philip asks, scooting closer, if that’s even possible.

“The Shea Galaxy,” Lukas says, dropping his hand back down on top of Philip’s. “The best galaxy in the sky. The most beautiful one.” His voice breaks a little bit and he squeezes his eyes shut, heat flooding into his cheeks.

“Oh my God,” Philip laughs, sitting up so he’s blocking out a good portion of the sky as he hovers over him, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. “I cannot believe you.”

“What?” Lukas asks, trying not to smile. “You haven’t read about the Shea Galaxy? It’s legendary, dude. You need to brush up on your stars.”

Philip touches Lukas’s face and shakes his head. “Look how romantic you are.”

“What?” Lukas asks. “No. I’m just stating facts.”

“Mmhm,” Philip hums. “Adorable.”

Lukas shrugs, glancing past him. “I guess I can’t help it.”

Philip kisses him then, cupping his cheek. Lukas reaches up, tangling his hand in Philip’s hair, and as the kiss gets deeper he can’t help it, turning them over and moving on top of him. Philip is warm and pliant underneath him, moaning into his mouth when their tongues slide together. When they break apart they’re both breathing hard.

“We’re in public,” Philip whispers, but there’s a sly smile tugging at his lips.

“There’s no one here,” Lukas says, nuzzling their noses together. “It’s just us.” He ruts against him and Philip’s eyes flutter closed, his mouth dropping open.

“Lukas,” Philip whispers, clinging to his shoulders.

It’s still so dark but Lukas can see Philip arching up to kiss him and he can’t resist those lips, so he brings their mouths together again. Philip widens the spread of his legs and Lukas melts into him, both of them gasping once they’re flush together. There are too many clothes and his head is spinning and the stars are reflecting in Philip’s eyes, like he’s pulling all the light in on him. He’s the most beautiful thing. The most gorgeous thing. Lukas can never understand why Philip wants him, why he wants to be with him. He never thought he’d deserve someone this gentle, this kind, someone that looks at him the way Philip does. Lukas rests their foreheads together and tries to breathe as he moves fast against him.

“Baby,” Lukas says, kissing his cheekbones and listening to Philip’s breath hitch. “God, Philip.”

Philip groans, holding him tight.

Lukas is fucking enraptured by him, the taste and feel of him, and his hips move frantically, feeling Philip tremble beneath him. Philip arches his neck back and Lukas doesn’t waste time before he puts his mouth there, sucking at the wild beat of his pulse.

“Lukas,” Philip says again, his voice raspy, shaking. “I love you. I love you.”

It takes him by surprise and it takes him apart, muffling a whine against Philip’s throat. His vision goes white for a moment and he feels Philip following close behind, sucking in gasping breaths as he grabs fistfuls of Lukas’s shirt. Lukas breathes hard and kisses Philip’s cheeks and his mouth, his eyelids. 

“I love you,” Lukas says, and he doesn’t think he’s ever meant anything more. He leans down, burying his face in Philip’s shoulder. “God, I love you.”

They hold each other for a moment, Philip tracing shapes on the back of Lukas’s neck. Lukas feels so nice, so calm, wrapped in the velvet dark and the warmth of Philip’s embrace.

Philip laughs a little bit, groaning. “Now we’re gonna have to walk to the house like this,” he says. “In the dark.”

“Ugh,” Lukas says, and thinks that maybe if they don’t move for a long time that the walk won’t be as bad. He could deal with laying here plastered against Philip until the end of time. No school, no homework, his favorite person. He sighs, and smiles a little bit. “I guess I’m gonna have to change into a pair of your underwear when we get back.”

“Guess you will,” Philip says. 

“Maybe I’ll keep ‘em,” Lukas says, kissing the hinge of his jaw.

“I’ll lend you the one frilly red pair I’ve got,” Philip says, and Lukas goes completely stiff, his mind short-circuiting. Philip snorts and runs a hand through his hair.

“What?” Lukas says, his voice high.

“You heard me,” Philip says, turning into him and brushing his nose against Lukas’s cheek.

“Oh my God,” Lukas stutters.

Philip actually _giggles_. He draws a hand up Lukas’s back, hitching his shirt up a little bit. “Thanks for bringing me out here to see the stars.”

Lukas sighs, his mind racing, going in eight hundred different directions. “Thanks for…thanks for…” Philip laughs again and Lukas swallows hard, shaking his head. “Just….thanks.”


End file.
